Hans-239 (Phantomsmedia)
Hans was a tough Spartan-III, who worked mostly alone. He participated in several battles of importance. Personality Hans was silent person. He was a listener more than a talker. Before he was abducted, Hans was more friendly and happy, finding fun in most everything. As he transitioned into training, Hans gained a depressed outlook on life. He wasn't happy unless something momentous happened. Hans thought everyone was inferior and this was diagnosed as narcissism. Later in life he began talking to people more openly and stopped his depressed behavior. Biography Early Life Hans was born on August 19th, 2525. Hans was abruptly stolen from his hometown of Bonn, Germany on Earth at the age of six. He was taken to Onyx, and was placed in Alpha Company. He was trained in the arts of combat for another ten years and finally underwent the augmentation process. Hans was thrown into a hastily comprised Spartan-III team. He immediately got angry with him team, he felt their incompetence was absurd. Hans refused to participate with his team. He was kindly moved to the lone wolf sector, though there could have been much worse repercussions. First Battle of Silvervein In 2541 Hans was thrown into small Covenant engagement, the First Battle of Silvervein. Hans was deployed in one of the small mining settlements on the planet. His objective: Kill anything hostile. Secure the zone until rescue. Hans immediately set up in the craggy cliffs above the settlement, using his sniper to cover advancing UNSC troopers. This being his first battle, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of superiority of killing beings from a mile or more away with a weapon. Hans took small pleasure in killing the Covenant forces, but felt like he was killing ants, it was too easy. A Covenant Corvette swept into the air space above the battle. It opened up with large plasma cannons, hammering the small mining camp with devastating results. Hans successfully held off two sets of drop pods filled with Elite troops. The settlement was cleared in less than an hour. In perfect timing, a UNSC Frigate and a Prowler engaged the orbiting Corvette. Hans watched in awe as point defense guns opened up, rockets roared towards the floundering Covenant vessel. It's shields failed quickly and the Frigate went in for the kill. The sky erupted in flame as a Shiva missile impacted on the port side of the alien ship. Hans shielded his eyes as a Pelican floated down near him, ready to evacuate the Spartan. Hans' first impression of battle made him believe it was awesome. Operation: SNATCH On June 3rd, 2541 Hans was pulled from normal objectives to assist in a high priority mission. He was assigned to infiltrate a Covenant Corvette and try to get to the control center. He had no idea how hard such a mission was, but thought himself to be fully capable of completing it. On June 5th, after two days of planning and a sighting of a Covenant Corvette near the nearly destroyed planet of Silvervein, Hans boarded a Paris-class Heavy Frigate. With a smaller Charon-class light frigate following, the two frigates jumped into slip space. A week later, they arrived. Hans suited up with his EVA armor and prepared for the space jump over the the Covenant Corvette. The Paris-class opened up first, blasting away with archer missiles and point defense guns. The Charon fired moments later, it's weapons blazing. Minutes later, Hans dived from the hanger of the Paris-class. He made his way to the Corvette in quick time, plasma scorching past him. Hans ported through the Corvette hanger door, dispatching the guarding grunts and elites. Hans forged onward, finally finding himself at the control room. He placed high explosives on the door. He stepped back and detonated the charge. The Covenant door blasted open, the sound shocking several of the occupants of the control room. Hans strode in and fired several snap shots with his M6. realizing that the Covenant forces in the room were only elites, he jumped back. Hans took cover behind the doorway as plasma raced past him, inches from his head. He deftly switched to his SAWS shotgun, crouched and rolled around the doorway. He let off a deadly double shot in seconds, pulling off one elites shields and killing him and severely wounding a second. With more time to survey the interior he saw four elites. Two were not capable of battle. The other two were getting ready to kill him. The senior elite drew his energy sword, roaring and spraying spit over Hans. Hans stepped backwards and took out the third elite. The senior elite dove forward as Hans rolled back. The energy sword whooshed overhead, grazing the wall and taking a chunk out of it. Hans struggled to his feet, but the elite was faster. The elite cut in a chopping motion and Hans raised his hands in a futile defense. The last second judgement actually saved him. The sword bit into the shotgun, hacking through the metal, but it slowed the blade, giving Hans just enough time to stand, pull his sidearm and plug the elite with four shots. The senior elite stumbled backwards and roared, waving the sword. Hans calmly grinned and emptied his clip into the elite's head, killing him. Hans rushed into the control room, but over his comm system the voice of the Paris-class frigate's captain spoke. The Corvette was going down, since Hans stopped function of the self-destruct system, the Covenant were instead manually destroying the ship with plasma batteries. Hans was ordered to get off the ship, no matter what. It took Hans five minutes to navigate the ship and make it to the hanger. He sprinted for the hanger door just as a huge explosion ripped the forward section of the ship from the rear. This created an istant vacuum inside the ship. After Hans was aboard the Paris-class Heavy Frigate, he was debriefed. Out of all life upon the Corvette, he was the only one alive within one hundred feet after the explosion. The vacuum took care of all the Covenant. Battle of Rougah The Battle of Rougah took place on the industrial planet of Rougah. Hans was delivered to the planet in early August, as warnings of incoming Covenant scout ships were delivered to the higher ups in the UNSC. Hans landed in Kyrome, a large industry and military town. Due to the fact that the planet was defended by almost 300,000 Marines, Hans was not thought to be necessary in the defense of the planet. Everyone was wrong, for on August 23rd a Covenant warped out of slip space and proceeded to drop troops in the city of Viranda. Hans and ten companies of Marines were thrown in service and flown to Viranda in Pelicans. Military support vehicles, tanks and warthogs are airlifted to the area near Viranda in readiness for a battle. When Hans arrived, he already saw devastation. The Battlecruiser was sitting out of atmosphere, dropping Covenant forces into the city in huge masses. The smell of burnt metal and material emanated from the city due to plasma shots. The companies of Marines encircled the city and rushed the city. The cold temperature made all the men more alert and ready. The first contact was near the cities edge, where Hans spotted a Covenant barricade. His company of Marines, all 200 of them, found cover. The Covenant infantry were quickly subdued by several tanks that backed up the ground. The Marines made it into the city by bypassing such barricades with aids of heavy rounds. Once inside the city, the battle turned deadly for the humans. The grunts and jackals acted normally, firing in hoards and pinning Marines down. The elites were different. Hans was moving forward with the remaining 129 men when the buildings and alleyways on all sides erupted with elites. They poured from the very groundworks, uncloaking or just slipping from the shadows. At the extreme close range, not one man stood a chance. Hans was ordered into a full retreat. He raised his M6 pistol, killing an elite that was about to skewer two men. The terrifying close range combat broke most of the Marines' confidence. The commanding officer shouted for order, firing his assault rifle towards several elites, but it was no matter. The Marines stampeded from the city, running in a large, scared crowd. Hans struggled to not be pushed down and fired suppressive shots towards the following elites. From where he was, he could count at least fifty. The troops made it out of the city and the elites backed off, due to the volume of fire coming from the retreating men. Hans caught his breath and counted heads. Only 30 or so of the 200 remained. Dead bodies littered the city. Hans was called aside by the officer in charge and told the situation. All the other nine companies had fallen to the same fate, two had been completely wiped out. Only 235 men remained out of the 2000 they started with. Hans frowned as he heard reinforcements would be on station within the hour, that would still be too late for the city. He glanced towards the sky, the mighty Battlecruiser which cast it's oppressing shadow on the remains of the city. He then knew war wasn't as awesome as he once thought. Hans was handed a plain sniper rifle and told to take up a position on one of the large rolling hills nearby. He setup and proceeded to take out as many Covenant as he could. Half an hour passed by, the Covenant forces on the ground grew more powerful. Then came the end of the hour. From the west, a billowing cloud of dust and dirt flowed into the air. The remaining Marines, who were holding back elites and grunts from a fortified bunker, yelled in happiness. Due to the destruction of the 2000 men by a pitifully smaller force of Covenant, the UNSC had sent in 50 companies. Reports of Battlecruisers over other cities forced to relocated forces there. Hans shuddered as tank rounds and bullets stitched the city walls, killing numerous Covenant, but also having the chance of killing a stranded civilian. Hans saw something out of the corner of his eye. He glanced upwards, expecting to see a flock of birds, or possibly UNSC air vehicles. What he saw chilled him to the very bone. The sky rippled and rips appeared. From them crawled tens of ships. Hans' heart missed a beat as he identified them. At most, there was one large , seven Battlecruisers and three . They pooled from the warps, flowing into position over the atmosphere. Over his comm, he could hear the officer shouting, "We've got another break on the south and east of the planet! Marines, I think it's time to pull back! The civilians dead, there's nothing we can do!" Hans and the entire force were rushed to waiting Pelicans and transports. Here, over 50000 civilians, lucky enough to be outside the destroyed city were loaded onto the ships and flown from danger. Hans was escorted to a Pelican, told to get inside and that he would be received by a . Hans' Pelican lifted off and hid itself in the dark side of the planet's moon until help arrived. From what little Hans could see from satellites viewing the battle below, it had turned from a conflict, into a massacre. The Covenant ships could be seen glassing the planet, red hot plasma impacting upon the ground. Hans was thankful, as hours later, a Prowler materialized out of nothingness and drew them aboard.